


Some Good Ole Fashioned Ranboo One Shots!

by dadza



Series: Ranboo My Beloved..... [My Ranboo Fanfics] [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadza/pseuds/dadza
Summary: in which i love ranboo and so do you so we put our brains together and i write whatever you want me to! <3
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Ranboo My Beloved..... [My Ranboo Fanfics] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Some Good Ole Fashioned Ranboo One Shots!

Hello _**!!!!**_ its so wonderful to have you stop by!!! Ahh! It's so great to have you here, I'm so excited to start this little request book! but hello hello! my names badger or badge!!! lovely to meet you! now before we get started i have a couple of rules n guidelines mostly to keep the creeps out! i want to make this a safe environment for everyone! 

_**WHAT I WILL WRITE ! —** _

angst 

heavy angst 

dark fics (i ask you keep it within the contents of the series, for example ill write a manipulation based fic, or where ranboo is ender walking! stuff like that! if you need clarification please ask!) 

fluff

song based one shots 

_**WHAT I WONT WRITE ! —** _

smut / nsfw (he is a minor, so am i. so please no thank you.) 

romantic ships between ranboo and anyone else as he has stated that he is uncomfortable with that and also i dont write romance anyway.

heavy gore 

just anything like. really taboo and immoral in terms of genre.

ALSO note the relationships in the tags are not the only ones i will write for! those are just for reach so ill write for them but also anyone else with ranboo!!! okay _**!!**_ thank you. request away _**!!**_

**Author's Note:**

> HI i posted this a few nights ago but it was like at 4 in da morning so I dont think it reached anybody so i figured I'd repost and try again <3 attempt two everyone!!!!! also u can follow me @canonlives IF U WANT!


End file.
